


the ones we hail / are the worst of all

by KiaAnniel



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Gen, Legion Nonsense, Relationship only mentioned, Threats of Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiaAnniel/pseuds/KiaAnniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What a foolish girl you are, Rosalee.” He chuckled again at the intake of breath, the first sound the woman tied to the tentpole in front of him had made since she had been caught shortly before dawn. “Did you think I had forgotten your name? Your face?"</p>
<p>(more full warnings in end notes! things tagged for aren't explicit at all!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ones we hail / are the worst of all

**Author's Note:**

> slightly spoiler-ish notes on warnings at the end, but just keep in mind Vulpes isn't a nice guy if you'd rather not read the full warnings!
> 
> i hope you enjoy, i had fun getting a little bit into his head, and i definitely want to write more of this situation- this Courier is a stubborn lass, won't leave me be!

Fire crackled, tent canvas fluttered in the wind, and the sound of Legionaries sparring and living echoed off the camp walls. All distant, all hardly worth a thought compared to the low, smooth chuckle trickling out of Vulpes Inculta’s chest.  
“Not quite so fearless now, are you? Did you truly think you could sneak into our camp, and all the way up to the mighty Caesar’s tent, without detection? What a foolish girl you are, Rosalee.” He chuckled again at the intake of breath, the first sound the woman tied to the tentpole in front of him had made since she had been caught shortly before dawn. “Did you think I had forgotten your name? Your face? I admit, meeting you in the dreadful little town- Nipton was it? Meeting you there was lucky. I had been feeling the need to hunt. And you, little flower, have been a goal for quite some time.”  
He made a disappointed sound, and his footsteps moved to the right, his voice following. “You killed two of my best men, that day, and made three others useless for that sort of work. And all because we wanted you to grant Caesar more fine young men to fight in his name. Rosalee, you could have been a favored woman! We would have given you the finest things a breeding slave could expect, if you survived your first babe and gave a Frumentarius a son. But, of course, you were from coarser stock. Your mother, just a tribal woman, not even related to the chief, and your father reportedly some drifter, not even of the tribe, most likely a common criminal.”  
Now, just a step away from the right arm of his captive, he sighed heavily. “Of course, we know that you have been working with both the NCR and Mr. House, Rosalee. And after your fine upbringing within the Legion, you still think it a good idea to work with such types? The Republic, the very stereotype of political bullshit tying up perfectly fine military strength. And Mr. House, in his shining castle, protected all these years while the rest of the world has had to scrape by. Oh, my Rose, I am disappointed in you.” His armor rustled and clinked quietly as he bent down.  
“I’m sure you know some secrets that would make all this worth it, little flower. Unless, of course, you’d like to be blind forever, even after we take off the blindfold…?”  
Again, Vulpes chuckled that low, sinister sound as the woman struggled against her binds, attempting to rise to her feet with her arms bound behind her back around the pole, her face twisted in fear and fury. She snarled as she fought, curses falling from her lips like shells from a minigun before Vulpes slapped her face with a leather glove “Such spirit! It would be a shame to harm such a pretty face, however, so your sight is fine so long as you don’t displease me too much. Now, my flower, you’ll be untied come noon, but you will not completely unbound. You’re to stay in this tent, which is seven paces square, unless I fetch you out. You will have a pair of slaves to tend to you, and a score of guards on a rotating schedule to help you stay here. I will be back when I have need of your company.”  
He stood swiftly, brushing his hands against each other as if to shake off dust introduced by speaking to her. “Do be a good girl, Rosalee. Be good, and I will reward you, and you will flourish. Misbehave, and you will wilt.”  
As he left the tent, the girl found her feet, straining forward with her chin held high. “My name is no longer Rosalee, Fox. It is now the Viper. Vipera Nocte.” She spat at him, wetting the sand next to his boots despite her blindfold.  
And the Fox simply chuckled yet again as he walked away, the sounds of camp life in the Legion overtaking the sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Some mentions of breeding/slaves/torture and other such things one would expect from Vulpes when talking to a female ex-slave who escaped the legion then returned to assassinate Caesar. Nothing explicit, but enough to need a warning in my mind. Let me know if there's anything else I should warn for!


End file.
